<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Как долго, Питер? by liza_kharkov</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404148">Как долго, Питер?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov'>liza_kharkov</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Happy Ending, Out of Character, Secret Identity, Superheroes, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza_kharkov/pseuds/liza_kharkov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони Старк знал, что однажды Питер пойдёт по его стопам. И изо всех сил этого боялся.</p><p>AU!в котором Тони Старк узнаёт, что его сын Человек-паук.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Как долго, Питер?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Знакомый красно-синий костюм ощущался в руках, как нечто чужеродное и неправильное. Старк до одурения сильно сжал пальцы на ткани, но она не исчезла, будто фантом. А как бы хотелось. Нет, костюм ощущался прочным и сделанным на славу. Это явно работа его оборудования, это явно сделано на его средства.</p><p>— Блядская жизнь, — зло выдохнул Тони и осел на широкую кровать.</p><p>Ладно, а чего он ещё мог ожидать? Он, Тони Старк, супергерой уже не первый год. Когда он раскрывал свою личность, когда наказывал преступников и множил костюмы, он знал, что так и будет. Где-то под коркой сидела мысль, что он подписывает приговор не только себе, а ещё и своему сыну.</p><p>Питер восхищался им с самого первого дня, когда Тони разрешил ему увидеть костюм. С семи лет малец следил за ним с благоговением, собирал фигурки с Железным человеком даже несмотря на то, что знал лично его создателя и имел личный доступ к красно-золотым костюмам.</p><p>За всё его супергеройское время, Тони не боялся последствий. Кроме того, что Питер пойдёт по его стопам.</p><p>От этой мысли ноги подкашивались и немели руки. Ребёнку и так приходилось несладко — отец укрывал его от мира, боясь, что мальчику причинят боль; Тони несколько раз пропадал, а все СМИ трубили, что он мёртв; Тони боролся с пришельцами и паническими атаками. И Питер всегда был рядом.</p><p>Тони Старк не хотел видеть сына в супергеройской ипостаси.</p><p>Но из года в год он готовил себя к тому, что когда-то наденет на него костюм, сделанный специально под Питера.</p><p>И что сейчас? Натура Старков как всегда не стала ждать разрешения, парень в свои пятнадцать вскочил в разноцветную ткань и помчался спасать людей, даже ничего не сказав отцу.</p><p>— Вот же дерьмо.</p><p>Чёрт его побрал этот Договор, из-за которого он стал искать Паучка. И ебаного Росса, который намекнул, что молодого супергероя в пору бы контролировать. Старк и сам об этом думал, но он иногда и на собственного сына времени не находил, а тут ещё один гиперактивный подросток.</p><p>Ну что ж, теперь стоит найти это время. Потому что ещё одного финта ушами сердце Старка не выдержит, он и так почти кони двинул, когда увидел, как герой Нью-Йорка ныряет в окно его собственного сына.</p><p>— Пятница, сколько это длится? — голос хрипел и Тони чувствовал, что воздуха в комнате слишком мало. Шок перемешивался со страхом, когда он думал о том, как этот малолетний идиот рисковал собой.</p><p>— Данные удалены.</p><p>Ну конечно. Этот засранец и сюда влез. Ну, Старк сразу понял, что кто-то чистит записи с камер, скрывая место жительства героя. Тони смог его вычислить только благодаря случайности. Изображение на камере было сильно размыто, пришлось попотеть, чтобы убедиться в том, что это не какая-то ошибка или розыгрыш. Ну, он убедился. От этого не легче.</p><p>— Только попадись мне на глаза, засранец мелкий, — почти прорычал Тони, снова сжимая треклятый костюм. Хотелось уши надрать этому несовершеннолетнему идиоту. Хотелось поймать его и спросить, почему он не пришёл со своими способностями к родному отцу? Зачем подвергать себя опасности, когда у тебя на подхвате сам Железный человек?</p><p>— Питер уже в здании, сэр.</p><p>Старк не помнил, как он поднялся на ноги. Костюм так и остался у него в руках, пока он спускался в гостиную пентхауса. Внутри у него был ураган из непонимания, беспокойства и обиды.</p><p>— Питер? — окликнул он, пытаясь немного прийти в себя. Парень копошился над своим рюкзаком. На столике были разбросаны тетради, а на диване валялась смятая куртка его школы. На диванчике напротив нашлась Пеппер, которая рассматривала что-то в своём планшете.</p><p>— Привет, пап, — парень звучал необычайно спокойно, и Тони захотелось чем-то в него швырнуть, потому что как может этот мелкий засранец так беспечно себя вести, когда Тони готов инфаркт поймать от грёбаного беспокойства.</p><p>И Старк наверное так бы и сделал, но голову подняла Пеппер и тут же нахмурилась, видя выражение лица своего бывшего мужчины и босса.</p><p>— Тони? — взволнованно спросила она и перевела взгляд на треклятый костюм. Её лицо побледнело. Она проследила за тем, как Тони смотрит на пока спокойного подростка, и искра понимания проскочила в её глазах. — Что это у тебя?</p><p>Питер отреагировал мгновенно. Он выпрямился и тут же посмотрел на Пеппер, пытаясь выяснить причину её испуга. Он привык заботиться о женщине, хоть её отношения со Старком подошли к концу. Но все лихорадочные мысли тут же покинули голову, когда парень вцепился взглядом в до боли знакомый костюм, который, о Господи Боже, держал в руках его отец. Тот самый отец, от которого он скрывался уже как полгода.</p><p>— Пап? — лицо Питера засветилось почти комическим испугом, но Тони не смог бы улыбнуться, даже если бы сильно захотел. На самом деле на его лице была написана крайняя степень ярости, и Питеру показалось, что лучше ему выйти прямо в окно, чем сейчас иметь дело с отцом.</p><p>— Как давно? — рокочуще спросил Старк, пригвоздив Питера к месту одним взглядом. Пеппер поднялась с места, потому что увидела, насколько Тони был напуган и зол одновременно.</p><p>— Пап, это не то, что ты подумал, — Питер лихорадочно соображал, пытаясь что-то придумать. Он так долго хранил этот секрет ото всех, что сейчас не хотелось сдаваться так просто. Отец гиперопекал его всю жизнь, и Питер боялся его реакции, как огня. — Это не мой костюм.</p><p>— Не держи меня за идиота, Питер, я нашёл его в твоей комнате, — Старк был настолько зол, что внешне казался почти спокойным. Но Питер слышал, как отец чеканит слова сквозь зубы, и пытался угадать, когда произойдёт взрыв.</p><p>— Да, но это не значит, что я Человек-паук. Это костюм моего друга!</p><p>— Да? — саркастично выплюнул мужчина, изображая искреннюю заинтересованность. — Это явно не размерчик Нэда.</p><p>— Это другого…</p><p>— Перестань! — прикрикнул мужчина, Питер и правда перестал мямлить, опустив плечи. — Я спросил, как долго, Питер Старк?</p><p>— Полгода, — парень весь сжался и опустил голову, скрывая лицо за отросшими кудрями. У Тони перехватило дыхание — ему пятнадцать, он совсем ещё ребёнок. Какого чёрта он оказался супергероем? Именно его сын, Питер, которого он так боялся потерять всю чёртову жизнь.</p><p>— Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты делаешь? Думаешь, это всё шутки? Тебе уже не пять, Питер, ты должен понимать, что супергеройская жизнь — это ни черта не весело, — он не мог не повысить голос. Потому что все те сумасшедшие записи были ужасными, Питер был в этом ужасен. Его Питер, его сын, ловил машины голыми руками и уворачивался от пуль, пока Старк думал, что смог обеспечить ему полную безопасность.</p><p>— Я понимаю, — упрямо выдавил парень и осмелился посмотреть в глаза отцу, — это не веселье для меня.</p><p>— Поговорим об этом, когда тебе стукнет восемнадцать. Теперь ты и шагу не ступишь из Башни один, Питер.</p><p>Да, решено. Он просто спрячет этот костюм, а лучше сожжёт, до того момента, пока Питер не станет взрослым человеком. Чёрт возьми, его ребёнок, который с ума сходил по наукам и «Звёздным войнам», дрался с преступниками на досуге. Подумать, блядь, только!</p><p>— Нет! — конечно, он не согласился. Питер чёртов упрямец, весь в отца. Но Тони не собирался его слушать. Всё, что он хотел — открыть окно и выкинуть эту ужасную тряпку, чтобы подросток даже не смел думать рисковать собой. Им двигал огромный, жалящий страх за своего ребёнка.</p><p>Но только Старк попытался открыть окно, как его руку пригвоздило к сенсорной панели липкое крепкое вещество.</p><p>— Подожди, пап, послушай меня, пожалуйста! — Тони оторопело смотрел на свою руку, пока Питер приближался к нему, так привычно тараторя. И это было так по-детски, что у Тони в груди что-то порвалось. — Я хочу помогать людям, как ты, понимаешь? Я всегда хотел быть как ты, но никогда не спешил, я понимал, что ты не дашь мне начинать так рано. Но сейчас, когда со мной случилось это, я стал сильнее и устойчивее нормальных людей. Я быстро регенерирую, меня сложно ранить. Я не могу сидеть в стороне!</p><p>— Не дорос ещё, — Тони дёрнул руку в путах и зло выдохнул. — Убери или я сам это сделаю!</p><p>Именно этот момент выбрала Пеппер, чтобы вмешаться.</p><p>— Тони, — она мягко отвела Питера за плечи и сжала их, потому что мальчишка весь дрожал, — тебе стоит успокоиться.</p><p>— Ты что, поддерживаешь его? Он мог умереть, а я бы даже ничего не знал, чёрт возьми, — мужчина зло ударил свободной рукой по панели и спрятал взгляд.</p><p>— Тебе стоит успокоиться и поговорить с ним, а не рубить с плеча, — женщина добавила в тон строгости, одёргивая Старка. — Хотя бы выслушай его без истерик.</p><p>— О, я совершенно спокоен, — Пеппер только окинула его скептическим взглядом.</p><p>— Питер, дорогой, сходи за чем-то, что может освободить твоего отца. Пятница, сделай нам чай с ромашкой. А мы с Тони пока переговорим, — взвинченный подросток вышел из комнаты, в углу заработала машина, наполняющая чашки горячим чаем, только Старк не сдался так просто в руки этой властной женщины.</p><p>— Процитируешь мне умную книгу по психологии? — издевательски спросил мужчина. Под строгим взглядом ярость отступала, уступая место желанию выпить.</p><p>— Ты знал, что это случится, Тони, — Пеппер никак не отреагировала на подтрунивания. Она говорила твердо и жестко. — Мы с тобой об этом говорили. Ты вроде не собирался ему мешать.</p><p>— Ему, чёрт возьми, пятнадцать, Пеппер, о чём ты? — возмутился мужчина. — Мы обсуждали здравые штуки с тренировками и контролем, а это «Каратэ-пацан» какой-то.</p><p>— Видимо, в нём намного больше от тебя, чем ты думал…</p><p>— О чём ты, чёрт возьми? — прервал мужчина. — Он не должен гробить свою жизнь…</p><p>— Он не должен. Но он будет, — фыркнула Пеппер, изменяя строгому тону. — Ты не сможешь ему запретить. Вспомни себя в его возрасте.</p><p>— И ты предлагаешь мне что? Позволить ему… Ты видела, что он делает? Его чуть не убило дважды, и это только то, что я видел.</p><p>— Тони, я понимаю, ты напуган, — мягкая женская рука сжала руку Старка сквозь плотную паутину. — Я знаю, как ты боишься за него. Но вспомни, наш… твой дом. Он должен уметь себя защищать, и чем раньше он научится, тем лучше. Ты можешь тренировать и приглядывать за ним, Тони. У тебя десяток Марков, готовых прийти на помощь. У тебя лучшие технологии во всём мире. Ты сможешь дать мальчику безопасность.</p><p>Мужчина с минуту искал, что ответить, но вместо этого мог только хорошенько приложиться головой о злосчастную панель. Он не хотел признавать, но Пеппер, как всегда, была чертовски права. Он не сможет запереть Питера в Башне на всю жизнь. Сын его просто не простит. Теперь нужно учиться жить с ещё одним ужасным страхом.</p><p>Тони пытался уложить все мысли в голову и успокоиться, но получалось всё равно плохо. Питер вернулся и легко освободил его. Теперь Пеппер отпаивала их двоих чаем и негромко расспрашивала Питера о нюансах его мутации, будто понимая, что Тони пока не готов говорить.</p><p>— А твоя паутина? Ты сам её сделал?</p><p>— Да, — Питер не смог не засветиться от гордости, показывая шутер, закреплённый на запястье. — Пришлось повозиться, но я смог сделать ее крепкой и эластичной одновременно…</p><p>— Где я был? — Питер замер и тут же сдулся, посмотрев на отца. — Когда тебя укусил чёртов паук, где был я?</p><p>— В Заковии, — тихо ответил мальчик, умоляюще смотря на Пеппер. Та мягко улыбнулась и сжала его плечо, поддерживая.</p><p>— Ну конечно, — Старк поднялся и пошёл к своему бару. Блядский день. Это слишком для него. Тони злился, он ужасно злился. Только теперь больше не на Питера, а на себя. Как он мог не заметить, как его сын стал мутантом-супергероем.</p><p>— Извини, пап, я… не хотел, чтобы так получилось.</p><p>— Чтобы я узнал? — вздёрнул бровь мужчина. Стакан громко стукнул о дерево. — У Старков на роду написано быть плохими отцами, — пробормотал он на грани слышимости. Но Питер не мог не услышать. Он схватился с места и отодвинул тару к чёрту, замирая напротив отца:</p><p>— Извини, пап, я не хотел тебя пугать. Когда я понял, что случилось…</p><p>— Почему ты мне не рассказал, Питер? — Тони устало сжал переносицу, чувствуя, как подступает мигрень. Мальчик спрятал взгляд и напрягся. Он не хотел, чтобы отец чувствовал себя плохо. Но после Заковии тот действительно был слишком разбит и обессилен. Питер боялся, что его новости вернут отца к ужасным паническим атакам, которые они не так давно перебороли.</p><p>— Ясно, — выдохнул мужчина. У парнишки на лбу был написан ответ. — Мэй знает?</p><p>— Нет, — теперь Старк смог усмехнуться, увидев красочный испуг на лице сына, — не рассказывай маме, она шкуру с меня сдерёт, пожалуйста!</p><p>— Почему ты думаешь, что я не сделаю этого первым? — отец улыбался, и Питеру от этого было легче, но парень всё ещё ожидал приговора, от того не мог расслабиться.</p><p>— Потому что Пеппер поговорила с тобой? — пискнул парень и услышал одобрительный женский смешок. Тони сверлил его взглядом, смешинки пропали из глаз, поэтому Питер снова ждал взрыва. Вместо этого его отец хмыкнул, будто что-то решив для себя и отошёл от бара, так и не взяв с собой бутылку.</p><p>— Я забираю костюм, — Тони выдержал паузу, наслаждаясь возмущением на лице подростка, — сделаю апгрейд и нашпигую его жучками. Придётся прожить пару дней без паучьих приключений.</p><p>— Что? — шокировано спросил Питер, а его глаза засиял от радости. — Правда?</p><p>— Да… — сын врезался в его личное пространство мгновенно, бормоча восторженные благодарности. — Подожди, герой, — немного отстранил его Тони. — Я жду отчёты о каждой вылазке. Честные отчёты. Я хочу доверять тебе, а не следить за каждым шагом. Ты будешь тренироваться со мной или с кем-то из Мстителей. И если тайно влипнешь куда-то, я расскажу всё твоей матери, и она похоронит нас в одной братской могиле. Всё понял?</p><p>Питер закивал, как заведённый. Старк постарался угомонить ненормальную волну беспокойства в груди и прижал к себе сына.</p><p>
  <i>Если с тобой что-то случится. Я себе не прощу.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>